


All thee Dysk's a Stage

by Petra



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Slings & Arrows
Genre: Don't say the M-word, Farce, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-10
Updated: 2008-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Librarian is part of Darren Nichols' Art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All thee Dysk's a Stage

**Author's Note:**

> I started it by mentioning the other Canadiana/Discworld story I was writing to Jamjar. She got me off on a tangent by mentioning Geoffrey et al. at the Dysk (see: Wyrd Sisters). Instead of writing Geoffrey and Tomjon's passionate relationship, I wrote this.

The dénouement of act three of All's Well That Ends entirely depends on the Oook of rage from the first row; they've practiced that way since the first day, with the stage manager reading the expostulation. It's very hard to get young Johnson to stand there and deliver the line, "Art thou man or art thou monkey?" and he's never gotten past "I mean, you are rather red and hairy," outside of line runs in locked rooms. Still, Darren is looking forward to the opening. He's bought an extra bag of peanuts for the rain effect during the battle scene.

Geoffrey objects to this particular use of the audience response, which is odd, as he's certainly read Wordsmithsson and Llwynllynllllwyth and all of the other theorists, newly in print thanks to the glory of the press, who believe that theatre is a living organism, fueled by its observers. His entirely pragmatist response to Darren's vision is, "What happens on the second night, when your 'oook' doesn't come and Johnson is laid up with, at best, a bruised jaw?"

"Don't frighten my cast; I'll do that on my own. As for your petty quibble, our audience knows its constituents, and it knows what it means to fear for one's life at the drop of an ill-chosen phrase." Darren waves his hand. "I'll have Fred fill in, and get Hwel to write him a line about the horrible fate that befell the last man who asked such a damn-fool question."  



End file.
